The amazing story about Olivia Newt
by LuxaPotter
Summary: Olivia is a normal eleven year old witch. She's going to her first year at Hogwarts, but when she arrives nothing goes like she planned. She gets sorted in 'wrong' house, gets no friends and a gang of bullies follow her around. But the savers are closer than she thought... Please read and review, or at least take a look at it!
**A/N: Hello Hi! I'm Luxa and I'm going to give you this fabulous (not) fanfic. It's my first fic and English is not my first language, by the way. So hate on if you want to. Well, well, *evil grin* now it's less talking and more reading. Here's the summary:**

Summary: Olivia is a normal eleven year old witch. She's going to her first year at Hogwarts, but when she arrives nothing goes like she planned. She gets sorted in 'wrong' house, gets no friends and a gang of bullies follow her around. But the savers are closer than she thought…

Prologue

 _ **(Olivia POV)**_

"Mum, stop worry now!" I said a bit irritable. "I'll be fine."

She looked at me, tears of joy and happiness in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're so old already! Promise to write a letter once a week. I don't care which house you get sorted in, remember that. And…"

"Bye." I interrupted and jumped on the train. "I'll write a letter when I'm there."

She said she doesn't care which house I got sorted in, but I knew she did. But I would make Hufflepuff anyway. Everyone says I'm nice, loyal and kind, and mum was there too. So, I probably get there.

I walked until I found an empty compartment. Then I sat down and waited, watching my reflection in the train window. Dark brown hair, tan skin and sea green eyes. Cute, as my BFF Dakota said. But since she moved to France we'd not see each other very often, we'd just send owls.

The train started to move, but no one come sitting with me. I didn't thought about it; all the others had probably friends they sat with.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was almost dark outside the train. And… a girl sat opposite me. She had long, dirty blond hair and a peaceful smile.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Luna Lovegood. You are new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am Olivia Newt. And yes, I'm new. Which year are you in?" I asked.

"Fourth. In Ravenclaw."

"Okay."

"So… were do you want to be sorted?"

"Hufflepuff. But Ravenclaw seems nice too."

"It is that, but mostly of my friends are in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"Ok… What are you reading?"

"Just a school book." She held up it.

"Aha."

"You should probably turn into your school clothes."

"Oh Merlin!" I stood up. "I got to go. See you."

"See you."

I locked me into a toilet and turned to my Hogwarts clothes. When I came back to the compartment, Luna was gone. She had probably got searched for some friends, I thought to myself.

Now I was almost there! I could imagine myself sit at the Hufflepuff table and joking and laughing with my new friends…

 _ **(Third person POV)**_

A group of nervous first-class students walked into the Great Hall. Everyone else looked at them and they got even more nervous. Professor McGonagall took up a hat and placed it on a chair.

It started to sing, and when it was done the sorting ceremony started.

 _ **(Olivia POV)**_

I looked nervous at Professor McGonagall. A boy named Finn Nelson got sorted into Slytherin (with big applauds) and the suddenly:

"Newt, Olivia!" Prof McGonagall called out.

I walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat got down on my head, and a voice whispered in my ear.

" _So what have we got here? Brave, but not brave enough for Gryffindor… And not Slytherin either. Sweet and kind, yes, but smart too… Well, it's hard but I think…_

…RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table started to applaud, and I sat paralyzed for some seconds. Then I stood up and walked to the table. I saw Luna smile friendly at me from the other side of the table. I smiled back, but inside I melted. Why Ravenclaw, and why not Hufflepuff?

 **So there! Hope you liked it! If you did, then review, favourite and follow!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Luxa OXOX**


End file.
